


The Universe

by JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosmology, Love, M/M, Stars, andromeda - Freeform, black holes, galaxy, milky way - Freeform, spiral galaxies, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep/pseuds/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is to even exist."</p><p>The first stars to be created were bigger and brighter than any stars we’ve ever seen now. They exploded quickly, making the first ever metals. The larger ones collapsed into black holes that galaxies formed around. Every galaxy is believed to have a black hole at it’s center. This process took billions of years to get to the point we know of now. In all of our stars of memories, I believe we made a galaxy. And I have found that the black hole at it’s center isn’t as scary as it sounds. It’s the force holding everything in place. It’s not precarious because the gravitational force it creates allows a beautiful galaxy to form around it. That is how our memories have become. They orbit around a force so strong that they will always stay there. All of our inside jokes and every happy thing shared between us creates a new star in the galaxy of our memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/gifts), [MsAnimeManga4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friends, Maddy and Jenn, because they deserve all the best in the world.

"With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is to even exist."

This is the story of the universe. Maybe it's my universe, I don’t pose any ownership over it though. My name is Dean Winchester. His name is Castiel. We fell in love like most people do. We met in high school and became friends. Best friends, even. I left for college four years after we met. He stayed and went to a local college. Maybe there was love there then, but we both saw it as the closest friendship we had ever seen. We agreed to move in together after college.  


There are no ideas as to how the universe truly began. The only things we can guess are fractions of seconds after the explosion. Similar to how I met him. I have no recollection of the first day we met, just the situation. And I know moments since then and leading up to the now.  


First rule of the story of the universe: there are five fairly similar assumptions we make. The first one is that all matter is virtually evenly distributed. That is, if you look at it from a far distance. A good analogy is if you have ever seen a piece of paper through a microscope. There are many open spaces so close up, but from a distance it appears as one sheet of paper. Our story is the same story as everyone else's. From a distance it looks just like every other love story you've probably ever heard. Looking closely you see that love comes in every different shape and size and that it’s all around. Familial love, platonic love, and relationship love are all evenly distributed like matter.  


The second assumption is similar; it says that all galaxies are evenly distributed and moving in a uniform manner. We have seen our surrounding galaxies moving further and further apart, but all in the same direction. All galaxies are moving from the point of the explosion. The two of us have moved far away since the shitstorm that was our meeting. There are about 400 miles between us, and it will stay that way for another couple of years. And although we plan to move far away after this, we plan to move together and to the same place. We are moving in a uniform manner.  


The third assumption is that each part of the universe is independent from the other. If one galaxy runs into another, the change will only be felt locally, not universally. Galaxies travel in clusters of about 30-40 galaxies, all gravitationally bound to each other. The Milky Way is gravitationally connected to the Andromeda galaxy, as well as many others. One day they will run into each other, and most likely annihilate each other. This change will only be felt within our galaxy cluster. We live in our own galaxy cluster of our family and friends. Any change in our families and friends is felt only locally between us. When I was in high school my mother died, and that shift in our lives was felt in our galaxy cluster of family and friends, but no where else.  


The fourth is that all galaxies are fundamentally the same as others and uniform in its properties. Our galaxy cluster is assumed to be fundamentally the same as the rest of the universe. Our love for each other is fundamentally the same thing than every other love out there. The ways that we know every inch of one another is no different than other couples. Our story is not unique, but that doesn't mean every inch of it is not beautiful.  


The fifth rule is that we assume all of the laws of physics that apply on earth also apply throughout the universe in the same way. The way well fell in love is the same forces of love that apply to everyone who ever loves anything ever. He means everything to me. Our love works like any other love.  


When people provide theories as to how the universe was created, they use these five assumptions. Our universe started similarly. We have to make assumptions as to how we got where we did based off of what we know and remember. Our brains never correctly recorded the information they received, so we have memories like that random football game sitting on top of the special hill or when I left for college, but few of the rest. Similar to cosmology, we assume and piece together our story based off of what we know of each other.  


The study of the universe begins fractions of seconds after the explosion that started it all. There is no knowledge of what the cause of the explosion was, so instead the focus is placed on guessing everything that's happened in between. We don't know how we met. We know what happened during the year and eventually how we became close and fell in love, but the most we know is what we piece together. We focus on events after we met rather than the event itself.  


When the universe began, the first thing that happened was the four fundamental forces that hold the particles of atoms together were all one. The explosion provided such extreme temperature that all of the forces of nature were the same thing. One by one they each broke off and created particles that started the first elements and from there the first stars. Our meeting was no explosion; more of a random happenstance. But in every random happenstance every force had to be working in our favor to allow it.  


There was a cause and effect as each force became its own. The temperature was rapidly decreasing, and the first force to break off was gravity, fractions of seconds after the explosion. That had to be working to expand the universe at all. There are events and forces that got the two of us to where we are today. They started just after we met. He and I met through a mutual friend. We were the only three in a class full of some of the most obnoxious people in the entire school. The first force in our lives was that class. Our friendship formed around it, and then again in the same class the next year with new people. Almost all of our friendship can be drawn back to that class.  


The second force to break off was a nuclear force that holds protons and neutrons together. This produced an unstable vacuum state that caused rapid expansion of particles called inflation. This is still fractions of seconds after the explosion. When we were forming our friendship, we were both dealing with intense personal and mental problems. It was something we kept from each other for the most part. This wasn't because we didn't trust each other, but we were both too closed off from reality to see the friendship we had then. Through that period of instability, particles formed and expanded. Through our time of having our own personal problems and pain, we were able to form a stronger and stronger bond the longer we knew each other.  


Our period of inflation was every time we made each other laugh until we cried. Every time we were together and created another joke that only we understood we grew more. Every football game spent with mutual friends, or shared a secret we could trust with each other. When he let me into his house, filled with a very large family in a too small house and two hyper religious parents, our friendship got stronger. Our inflation period was any good thing that happened between us that made our universe and friendship expand.  


After inflation the next force to break off created protons and neutrons and their antiparticles. For another couple hundred years, gamma rays created photons. Now this is the other way around. This is because the universe then was dominated by radiation. Now the main force is matter. There was a long period of time when we were overrun with a very unhealthy relationship with each other. We changed the dynamic and we actively work to make sure that what each of us is doing is good for the both of us. This is our matter-dominated universe. The radiation poisoned us and there was a period of time when he wouldn’t speak to me. But we came out stronger because of it.  


The photons that gamma rays created made it impossible for an electron to orbit the nucleus of an atom. It would kick the electron out of orbit. This state was called plasma. Each creation of new particles sent out sound waves that moved through the plasma and slightly changed the position, causing some parts to be more dense and others less. They did this until atoms could exist. This would later become the galaxies and clusters we know today. Our state of plasma was the time when he refused to talk to me, because out of that formed even better things.  


Once the four forces separated and the universe went from radiation dominated to matter dominated (hundreds of thousands of years after the original explosion), photons spread out and lost energy and gravitational influence. This meant that protons and neutrons start fusing together to form the first elements. Hydrogen, Helium, and Lithium were the most that could be created. They are small, but enough to form stars. The bigger elements were formed when stars were made and then exploded. Everything we know and see now came from the explosions of the first stars. Once the two of us made a pact to have a healthy dynamic between us, we became the most important people in each other’s lives. We could create things with each other like stars. We made memories and ideas that were only ever shared between us, late at night through fits of laughter. We started to learn more about each other and trust each other even more.  


The first stars to be created were bigger and brighter than any stars we’ve ever seen now. They exploded quickly, making the first ever metals. The larger ones collapsed into black holes that galaxies formed around. Every galaxy is believed to have a black hole at it’s center. This process took billions of years to get to the point we know of now. In all of our stars of memories, I believe we made a galaxy. And I have found that the black hole at it’s center isn’t as scary as it sounds. It’s the force holding everything in place. It’s not precarious because the gravitational force it creates allows a beautiful galaxy to form around it. That is how our memories have become. They orbit around a force so strong that they will always stay there. All of our inside jokes and every happy thing shared between us creates a new star in the galaxy of our memories.  


The first galaxies to form had large and beautifully bright stars, but they exploded quickly and died out before the galaxy had a chance to form the wonderful spiral arms that so many galaxies have. Some of the brighter stars can be seen in the most distant galaxies, as they are so far away it’s taken 14 billion years since the explosion for the light to reach us. Some of our best memories are from the first bit of time we knew each other. Those were our brightest stars, because neither of us remember it quite right anymore. They are far away in our memories and hard to reach, but we know that they’re there. If we look just right and just far enough away, we see them in our universe. Still there and still beautiful.  


Spiral galaxies were formed with smaller, less bright stars, but ones that burn for much longer. Long enough for the most beautiful patterns and shapes and arms that wrap around the entire galaxy. Arms that are filled with stars and nebulae where new stars will form. Our best memories are the ones that are still forming and alive today. Even better are the small events that still burn bright in our memories to this day. The smaller stars that can outlive the big bright stars.  


500 million years after the big bang, galaxies had formed and began interacting and forming clusters. The universe was starting to make sense and paint a picture. Things for us fell into a place and rhythm the day we graduated. We had left the shitstorm behind us and we were ready for our new story to be written.  


14 billion years after the big bang, and we finally understand it enough to piece together the story of our universe. From the first fractions of seconds to billions of years, our life on earth doesn’t make any difference to that story. But our universe that Castiel and I have created means so much to us. We built each star and galaxy and we will not let that go easily.  


The universe as we know it now is expanding. Into what, we do not know. All we know is that it’s growing into something that provides life and love to exist in the form it does. He is space to me. This wide and vast array of life and brightness and beauty. That is why I compare our meeting and friendship to the beginnings of the universe. They are the beginning of my universe, and everything I hold dear. Castiel...even his name sounds like it came from the stars. Everything about the two of us is ordinary, just as everything about our position in the universe is ordinary. But that doesn’t mean every inch of it isn’t the most wonderful happenstance to have the fortune to have.  


Every time I look to the stars, I think of him. And I think of how he’s looking at the same stars, the same galaxies, and feeling the same love. For once, I don’t care if it’s a hallmark moment, because he means too much for me to care.


End file.
